Sittin' on the Rooftops
by Blondiebookworm
Summary: Soul broke Maka's heart, but can a lovestruck Death the Kid mend it? Or will she leave them all behind her? T for language in later chapters. FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Sittin' on the rooftops.

Chapter 1: Attack of the Maka-chop.

General POV  
>Maka sat on the roof of the tallest, cone-shaped, tower of the DWMA, a book laid in her lap, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, opened to a page right in he very center of the book. But she was acting unusually, instead of her eyes running over the page in record time, they stood still, and leaked tears onto the clean, white paper.<br>It had really happened, she thought.  
>-flashback-<br>"Soul Eater Evans, I love you!" Her eyes scrunched closed as she waited for him to reply.  
>"..." He stared at her blankly with his blood red eyes and burst out laughing. "Death, Maka I never you were this hilarious!"<br>Her large green eyes had filled with tears as she fled the scene, seeking refuge from the boy that broke her heart as he stayed behind, still laughing his head off.  
>-end flashback-<br>She didn't know how she got to this roof, or even how to get back down for that matter, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was staying away from that jerk, Soul Eater.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Maka heard a scream come from down below her, in the grounds of the DWMA and saw a tall, pale, ebony haired boy pointing up at her. She recognized him imidietly due to the three blinding white stripe in his hair and the fact that he was currently having an OCD attack over symmetry.<br>"It's ruined! Ruined! My father's beautiful symetrical building ruined! Why is here a person sitting on a tower on the left side of he building but not the right! Garbage, Asymetrical, garbage!" He hunched over on the ground, banging the cement with his fist as he started to scream incoherently.  
>"What the..." Maka stared over the edge of the tower, at the boy who, still screaming, climbed to his feet and ran into the building. She wasn't surprised when his face appeared in the topmost window of the tower.<br>"Maka! Get back in the building right now! You're ruining the sym-" He was cut off as the same, tear-stained copy of Harry Potter made a large dent in his skull.  
>"Shut up." Her cracking voice was filled with loathing as she stared at Death the Kid clutching his head.<p>

DTK POV

Owowowowowowowowow! So that's what Soul goes through everyday... My thoughts where restricted from continuing as I noticed the streaks of tears running down Maka's face.

"Maka... Why are you crying?"

-  
>Author's notes: My first fanfic! Yay! I'm kinda sick of SoMa and I love the MakaKid pairing so writing this. AND I WILL FINISH IT! I AM DETERMINED! I apologize for the spelling, iPod touch auto correct sucks, and I wrote this while we were reading To Kill A Mocking Bird in class, so I was trying to hide that fact that I was on my iPod...  
>Okay do I first thought of this when I was listening to the Soul Eater repeat show opening Ao no korai, at the scene where Soul laughs at Maka crying. He is so cruel to her sometimes... Anyway next chapter will be up later today! I hope... And this is dedicated to my best friend ever, Sof, because she introduced me to anime, and particularly Soul Eater! Well yer... Cya ppl! Nya!<p>

¡Dorothy-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: He laughed at me

General POV

"Maka... Why are you crying?" Releasing his head, he straightened up and looked at her wiping at her eyes frantically.  
>Maka's efforts in wiping her eyes were, however, fruitless. Her eyes had since became bloodshot and puffy, resulting in her turning her head from Kid to hide her tears.<br>"Maka...?" Kid rested his hand on her shoulder, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. "It's Soul, isn't it?"  
>She looked around at him and said nothing, but the pain in her eyes confirmed his suspicions.<br>"What did he do?" Kid felt his heart sink. He knew Maka was in love with Soul.  
>She muttered something under her breath, turning away from him again.<br>"He... He laughed at me." Tears continued flooding down her face as she pulled Kid into a hug, burying her head into his chest and sobbing. "I told him Kid," Muffled, her sobs slowed. "I told him and he thought I was joking."  
>"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be Maka..." Kid returned her hug. "Maybe you were met to be with me."<br>"Wh-what?" Her head rose to look Kid in the face.  
>Removing her arms from around his chest, Kid looked her in the eyes. "Maybe how you feel for him," He stood, and walked to the window to get off of the roof. "Is how I feel for you."<br>"Kid... Kid wait!" Maka reached after him as he disappeared through the window. "You love me?"  
>"What do you think?" Kid's voice echoed within the building, followed by the sound of feet rapidly slamming against the tile.<br>"Kid!" Maka's voice followed the sound of the footsteps as they disappeared slowly. "Kid..." She watched the figure in black run through the front doors of the DWMA and continue down the steps.

Kid's POV

I ran, not stopping until I slammed the front door of Gallows Manor behind me.  
>"Damn it!" My shriek pierced the science within the manor, bringing attention to Liz and Patti that, I was home.<br>Liz's calm voice came from a room, slowly followed by herself. "What happened now, Kid?"  
>I clenched my fists. "Maka."<br>"Oh."  
>I hadn't realized I had fallen until Liz sat beside where I kneeled. "So..." An apologetic tone lingered in Liz's voice. "You told we her huh?"<br>"Well..." I told her everything, her only nodding as I continued.  
>"Hmmmm..." Liz sat in thought for a second. "Patti!"<br>"Coming, big sis!" Loud clomping footsteps descended the stairs and joined Liz and I in the hall.  
>"You need to talk to Kid again, in that special voice." Liz smirked and I looked up, not knowing what string of cuss words Patti was about to spew as a 'pep talk'.<br>"Kid..." Patti's face changed, glaring at me with such intensity I shivered. "Get your fucking ass of that floor and go back to Maka damn idiot."  
>Rising to my feet I stepped out the door, summoned Beezlebub and rode the skateboard back to the DWMA.<p>

BACK AT THE GALLOWS

"Patti, you need to teach me that."  
>"Oh, really? Okay sis."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Maka POV

I remembered what he had said.

"Maybe how you feel for him," He stood, and walked to the window to get off of the roof. "Is how I feel for you."

He loved me?  
>How?<br>Kid...  
>"Kid..."My voice cracked, splitting the silence of the night and I got up, shivering, to get off the roof. Last thing I needed was a cold, it was bad enough that I had to go back home, where Soul was.<br>'Soul... That bastard' My feelings for him melted from my heart and were slowly replaced with anger... And confusion.  
>Why did he do this to me?<br>Break my heart into that many more pieces?  
>Maybe I was right.<br>Men cannot be trusted.  
>Men cannot be loved.<br>Men, not even Soul, they don't deserve it.  
>Not anymore.<br>Not after what they've done to me.

I'm sorry its short but I have a contest to announce!  
>I need an Original Character for this story, a villain, whether evil or not is up to you. You choose appearance and it should be girl.<br>If she is evil she can be:  
>Witch<br>Rouge meister and weapon  
>Rouge self wielding weapon<br>Or  
>Whoever you think of<br>If she's not she can be:  
>Whatever! These were just some idea starters...<br>Anyway that winner gets their OC drawn, by me (no color, sorry) and sent to them!

The drawing might take a while because I have stuff coming up at school. I have another chapter of this that should be up in the next few days. It takes me longer because I write them on my iPod then have to upload them on the computer. Its annoying.

¡Dorothy- Chan!


	4. Chapter 4

Kid flew through the city on Beezlebub at top speed, only one word racing through his mind all the while.  
>Maka.<br>Maka.  
>Maka.<br>Maka.  
>Kid felt that now, he understood Spirit's creepy obsession with his daughter. Well, the dolls were a bit much.<br>Ma-ka.  
>Ma-ka.<br>Ma-ka.  
>The word bounded with his heartbeat as he saw her walking down the DWMA steps.<br>"MAKA!" The word escaped his lips with a sense of bliss. He loved hearing her name.  
>"Oh... Hi, Kid-kun." She pressed her books against her flat chest, suddenly finding something on the floor very interesting.<br>"Maka... Do you want to talk? I know that Soul hurt you." He took a deep breath. "I just want you to know, if you ever need to shoulder to cry on - or a place to stay and get away from him- you always have me."  
>"Thanks Kid." She looked back up at him, her eyes finally starting to dry again. "If I could, do you think I could stay with you for awhile?"<p>

Kid split his face with a kind smile. "Sure. Come on, lets go get some of your stuff."  
>"Yeah." She too, began to smile. She started down the steps again, grabbing Kid's hand and pulling him along with her.<br>"Wait!" Kid tugged his hand from hers, receiving a glaring look from Maka. "Watch this." He summoned Beezlebub for the second time that day and stepped onto it, pulling Maka up along with him. "Hold on tight."  
>"Wh- !" Maka's scream pierced the air the moment they ascended on the skateboard. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?" Her grip around Kid's waist tightened, almost the the point where he couldn't breathe. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, KID?"<br>"Haha!" Kid descend the board as they came closer to Maka's apartment.

Maka hates flying. Haha  
>Maka: Shuddup...<br>Me: I love to torture you!  
>Kid:-sighs- At least its not me.<br>Me: Just wait till next chapter XD  
>Kid: -_- Dammit<p> 


End file.
